Under the Mistletoe
by xwittychickx
Summary: a short one-shot humor-ish story of May trying to get Ash under the mistletoe. *was under a different name*


_**Authors Note**_**: Alright guys, first of all let me just say, Happy Christmahanakuanzika! I don't know which holidays every one of you celebrates, so I just went ahead and listen them all (: I couldn't sleep since my dad is being obnoxiously loud (the walls in my house are extremely thin) and so I decided to write this little one-shot that's been brewing in my brain for almost half the day….so yay for no school tomorrow, otherwise I'd be screwed for being up at 5 in the morning writing fanficton xD **

**In my other stories, I always have May being the one going after Ash, and never the other way around (Hey Ash is the KING OF DENSNESS…in my opinion anyway). So I thought I'd switch things around a little. You'll see at the end of this. ;)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything that is affiliated with Pokemon or mistletoe…otherwise those two would have crossed paths a LONG time ago!**

It's Christmas Eve and May couldn't be more ready to make sure she got what she wanted this year. The group had stopped in a town for the holidays, Brock and Max were out doing last minute shopping, and Pikachu was more than willing to help the brunette out with her somewhat devious scheme. Checking the mirror one last time (who ever said that May agreed with Ash that caring about your appearance was stupid?), May walked over to where her gift-to-be sat.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering…since Max left with Brock to go shopping, and he forgot to do our usual tradition of going on a walk with me outside in the snow, I thought maybe you'd join me instead."

Although this sounded more like a statement then a question, Ash didn't seem to notice. "Sure May, I don't mind going with you."

Taking this as his queue to leave, Pikachu jumped from his trainer's shoulder and ran off to somewhere unknown. Before Ash could ask any questions about his best friend's behavior, May threw him his coat and proceeded to drag him to the door while he put it on.

"Hurry up Ash; you are so slow!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Would it kill you to be a little patient? I'm sure the park isn't going anywhere any time soon."

OoOo

It had started to lightly snow, and the two teens were thoroughly enjoying their walk; they even had a snow ball fight as soon as the light powder became a little too tempting to a certain Ash Ketchum. Soon enough May spotted her choice of destination, all the while a small grin had broken onto her delicate features.

_Wow, Pikachu had done a wonderful job of covering up! I can't see a single scrap of fur in the tree._

As nonchalantly as possible, May did her best to guide Ash to said tree; trying with all her might to not look up. Once she was certain that they were in the right position, May began stretching (so that it wouldn't seem obvious that she was looking up, of course) and let out a small gasp of surprise…or at least she hoped that she sounded surprised.

"Uh oh. Ash…I think we found our way under some mistletoe. Huh, what are the odds?"

Checking to verify what the coordinator had just said, Ash's cheeks began to grow bright red and it wasn't from the cold. May couldn't help but think just how cute it was that _her_ best friend was blushing.

"Oh...well…would you look at that, we are underneath some….Hold on a second; I thought mistletoe didn't grow in the Hoenn region."

The boy's statement had completely thrown May off of what she was going to say; after all she wasn't prepared for something like this.

"Well Ash, that's what I thought too, but yet we found some! I guess we're just that lucky. So uh….I guess we probably shouldn't break tradition…." At her last comment, both May and Ash began to blush profusely.

Slowly, both trainer and coordinator started to lean forward and May could barely contain her excitement.

When Ash's face was only a few inches away from her own, May closed her eyes, completely ready to receive the best Christmas gift ever.

_Come on Ash just a little clo-_

"Hey May! Nurse Joy said you'd be out here, and I need your help wrapping my presents, but not yours of course."

Quickly spreading apart, May felt as though she was about three seconds away from skinning the person who had just interrupted the greatest Christmas of her life.

_Oh for the love of-_

"Yeah that's fine Max, but trust me you will be paying a pretty big price from this. You're eight years old, I think by now you should be perfectly capable of wrapping your own presents!"

Not wanting to dignify his sister's comment with a response, Max just turned back the way he came, fully aware of what he had just interrupted…and fully terrified for his life now for what May will probably do to him. Without a word the two teens followed suit, the awkwardness of the situation was not lost between them.

OoOo

During the trip back to the Pokemon Center, May couldn't suppress the feelings of anger as her perfect gift was ruined by an all too annoying little brother. Of course Ash being the good, caring friend that he is, wanted nothing more than to help the troubled brunette feel better. Thinking back to the moment under the mistletoe, an idea formed in the trainers mind, and he was left feelings a little thrilled by his plan.

Stopping in front of the wanted building, Ash turned to May, trying his best not to give away his planed secret.

"May, you can't be all that mad at Max could you? It's just wrapping presents."

Doing her best not to laugh at just how dense her friend could be, May shrugged her shoulders feeling most of her anger draining away after the walk back through the park.

"It's not the presents that I'm mad about really, it's just tha-"

Before May could finish her sentence, Ash quickly pulls her into a kiss, their warm lips crashing into one another. As quickly as it had started, it had finished, and now both respective people were blushing to no end. Trying his best not to make full eye-contact with May, Ash pointed to the door frame they were standing under.

"Heh, mistletoe. I guess you were right, we are lucky."

With that Ash ran inside, leaving May in the snow feeling dumbstruck.

_Ash just kissed me…he kissed me! But I thought he was too dense for romance! Well, I'm definitely not mad at Max anymore, that's for sure._

Ash was making his way into him and Brock's room, feeling all too embarrassed over how he and May kissed. Opening the door to said room, Ash was surprised to feel a warm little body jumping onto him.

"Pika pi!"

Happy to finally have caught up with his best friend, Ash petted the top of his Pokemon's head.

"Hey buddy, where were you? You just missed the greatest thing ever."

Shrugging his shoulders to his trainer, Pikachu sent Brock a wink, who was non-too discreetly sitting on a chair in the room him and Ash shared.


End file.
